twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Jófreður (Yofrethur) Johnson
Known Information Jófreður is the first son of war chief John. He is a Vicaul warrior hailing from the South East of the Eur in his past life, which since he seems to not know about our years and ways of keeping accounts in Port Frey, it is undetermined how long ago he lived and died. For a wild man, he has plenty of armaments and steel, but he is fairly open about the frequency in which he raided the Amalgamation, Cestral, and Northern Vicaul in his past life, and how "easy the picking it is." Besides that, he is obviously a very capable warrior, who has been seen often running at full speed into any battle that takes place in the city, eagerly and tactically, yet sometimes foolishly, bearing a sword and a medium or tower shield. Unfortunately, that is all we really know about him. He likes having fun, laughing, wrestling, playing, but beyond that does not talk of himself. Perhaps a few people close to him know more than the average public does. Since his return in December, he joined the guard to find his way in this new place and to make some coin, but who knows if he makes coin in other ways. If you ask him his heritage, he will say, "I am Jófreður Johnson Björnólfurson Þiðrekurson Líneikson Dufþakurdottir Naddoddurson..." Status *Alive and has not died again yet. *Town Guard Allies He seems to not have any hate towards anyone, but seems particularly excited when in the presence of a Vicaul, Gael, or anyone who follows the Old Ways. Some notable people he is in most contact with: *Bjorn *Sir Christian Enemies *If he is hit, he will hit back. Rumors *We are open to any juicy rumors you have of him! *Eats food without silverware. *His mustache has magical powers. *Rumor has it Jófreður collects the tears of his enemies and mixes them into his mead so that he can still taste their fear after they are dead. Quotes *"If you do die, may it be in battle" *"What the fuck are you?!" *"No, it's Yo-freh-thur!!" Character Inspirations When coming up with the attitude and accent for Jófreður, I was inspired by, of course, the show Vikings (fun side note, the series started on my 19th birthday, no joke), with a mixture of Floki, Ivar, Bjorn, and Rollo. Some people also have said that I remind them of a skyrim guard... so eh. When coming up with my name, I literally just looked up Icelandic named starting with JO since my name is Josh, and this looked cool. It took me a bit to pronounce it, since it is so weird and unusual for native English speakers, so don't feel bad, just come up with a fun nic-name, or get good. Also, I tried to make this page sound like it's coming from some Ad Decium nerd, so let me know how it reads. Soundtrack *Börn - Friður í Helvíti *Skálmöld - Kvaðning; Gleipnir *Hórmónar - Glussi *Hryðjuverk - Brennum Keldur Til Grunna